narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iname Soga
Iname Soga (蘇我 稲目, Soga Iname) is the last pure blooded and one of the few surviving members of the Soga Clan. The former leader of a secret group known as Ravage. During his time in Ravage, he gained the title the Phantasmal Dragon (幻想竜, Gensōryū) for the use of his Sharingan and Nintaijutsu. Personality During his childhood Iname had a pretty hyperactive personality. Iname to be quite fearless, shown by his attacks on bigger opponents with no hesitation and by his confident attitude when fighting. A trait common among the Soga, he cares deeply for those he considers friends but shows no remorse those he considers enemies. After becoming a jōnin, Iname is a calm individual and likes to plan ahead. He is also incredibly intelligent as he can make a 100% correct analysis of a person quickly. This is likely his default personality even when training, as even team mate has only seen him while he was calm, and was surprised that he was fighting with anger after seeing his friend nearly killed. Abilities Ninshū Nature Transformation ~Reworking~ Convergence Convergence (集中, shūchū) Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a member of the Soga Clan, Iname has the Sharingan eyes, which is the Soga's clan's Kekkei Genkai. Like most member in his family Iname's skill with the Sharingan is exceptional, shown repeatedly through his countless battles. He has the Sharingan almost constantly activated, only deactivating it when he runs out of chakra. Using it allows him to copy any technique used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. Mangekyō Sharingan Tenseigan A unique dōjutsu first known to be wielded by Hamura Ōtsutsuki, stated to govern the flow of "Regeneration" and "Extinction" (“再生”と“死滅). Later it was awakened and wielded by the descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, . Who uses it to channel the energy of thousands of sealed Byakugans. Toneri attempted to use its power to punish mankind for turning chairs into a weapon. Upon his defeat, while most of the the unique energy used to create it was destroyed. A small amount of it remained on the moon for several years. Years later, the remaining energy attached itself to the infant Iname. While initially not have any effect on him, as he grew older, upon receiving chakra from another the eyes awoken. Though the use of the Tenseigan, Iname granted several unique and powerful abilities. While not as strong as the version used by Toneri, he has stated that is is very versatile. Though the use of the Tenseigan, he gains the ability to see the flow of and its effect on the world. In addition to this, he gains the ability to touch and manipulate it, providing him with unique abilities in their own right. With this, he is able to flow natural energy into objects giving them life for a short time. One of the most known ability of the Tenseigan is the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, a unique from the user is able to access. Though its use, Iname gains the ability to fly as well as create and use the Truth-Seeking Ball technique. Despite alluding to being able to use this technique, he has not actually done so. Stating that it is never needed. While Toneri's Tenseigan appeared light blue in color, as a result of Iname also being Indra's Transmigrant. Iname's Tenseigan appears light purple in color with a red hue. The strength of his Tenseigan is further increased by the chakra of Indra. Its visual prowess pushed to a new level ~More Coming Soon~ Kenjutsu His style by itself with the sword, however, is unique much like to the rest of his interesting skills. Unlike most who focus on a style of using their sword in a balance of offense and defense or solely for unrestricted offensive capabilities. Iname changes this concept by developing his blade skills to be predominantly defensive. During combat, he uses a style where he strategically analyzes his opponent's style and lets them push him back as much as they pleased before he would strike back with a well timed counter attack with his sword to catch them off guard and then use a pulse attack to ensure further damage. He has defeated many opponents in this fashion, at some times not even allowing to them to land a strike on him. The special counter may come after one strike, it could be after ten, it's generally gauged on by how powerful him opponent is. This style also comes into play quite vibrantly when he is facing a multiple amount of enemies at one time. Swordless Style The swordless style is a variation of standard kenjutsu, which is often used by ninja or Samurai who do not have access to a sword. To use, as user gather chakra into their hand(s) or finger(s). With this he is able to create a near invisible blade that has the ability to cut just like an normal sword. Kōzuki has also implied that he can use his legs in the same manner. Sword Summoning Sword Summoning is a unique style of fighting created by Iname, it combines Kenjutsu with the Summoning Technique. This style allows him to summon, Foxes, Snakes and Ravens with a swing of his sword. He usually summons one of multiple summons either during, or after strike with his sword. Unlike most summons, the ones he summons with this only stay summons for a limited about of time before returning. Medical Ninjutsu ~Reworking~ Medical Enhanced Taijutsu Iname's skills in the art of hand to hand combat are quite impressive to where he can fight rather high class enemies with the use of his hands for a while before thing of picking up a weapon. Iname has devoted a decent amount of time studying taijutsu, and he continues to learn new techniques from the people he meet. The skills that he have acquired do not classify him as an expert yet, but his strength allow him to easily overpower weak opponents with minimal effort. His penchant for lateral thinking comes into play quite often while he is fighting in hand-to-hand combat, taking the form of strange changes of movement and a relatively high use of pressure-points. In particular, Iname enjoys taking strikes at the pressure points on the legs and arms, creating 'Charlie-horses' and 'dead-arms' whenever possible to both injure and infuriate his opponents. This allows him to use other, more serious tactics in order to finish them off Quotes Trivia Category:OmniKaiser Category:Kakuzensho